Finding home
by riddleangel80
Summary: Charlie finds out that he isn't a Bucket. So who is he? Read!
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this…You get the point.**

**In this story the family decided that they didn't want to live in the factory but that Charlie would visit them for dinner or whatever.( Mostly cause I don't want them in the factory. ) Book two won't happen here or at least I don't think…who knows. I might improvise, or they'll just go into space…**

**This story begins about two weeks after Charlie accepts WW's offer. So I suppose it will soon be Christmas! **

**Be cautious if you haven't seen the 2005 movie yet cause who knows what I'll write!**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

Charlie was walking down the street heading towards the rundown shack at the end of the road. His family had decided that they would rather stay at the shack because it held too many memories to leave behind, and Charlie's grandparents didn't want to leave their bed behind. Charlie lived up at the factory of course, but went everyday to eat dinner with his family at his old home.

Mr.Wonka came too, with Mrs. Bucket's insistence.

"_It won't do you any harm to leave the factory once in a while. It really is unhealthy to be cooped up in that factory with no human contact." _ She had said to Mr.Wonka after she had agreed to let Charlie live in the factory.

He was hesitant at first but after Charlie had pleaded with him, he couldn't refuse.

So everyday they would head out towards the shack and Mr.Wonka would be 'disguised' so that the reporters wouldn't bother them. Unfortunately Mr.Wonks's idea of a disguise, at least today's anyway, consisted of star shaped magenta sunglasses, a green golf hat that said 'Fudgelicious', a plum colored hooded overcoat, lime green corduroy's, a bright orange shirt, rainbow shoelace silver boots, and silver gloves. (You get the picture) Plus he still had his cane. (Charlie figured that he was planning on hitting whoever touched him with it.) So suffice to say, not even six steps from the gate they were surrounded by reporters and people.

"Charlie, my boy, it seems these reporters are smarter then I give them credit for." Mr.Wonka said quietly. He didn't like being crowded, especially by humans, and hoped that none of them would say anything that would send him into a flashback.

Charlie just nodded. Really, what was the boy supposed to say? 'No. You just stand out more then a lighted glow in the dark stop sign does at night.'(I wish they glowed in the dark) He doubted that would help much right now.

"Excuse me." Charlie grabbed Mr.Wonka by the hand and stampeded through the crowd and kept running till they reached the shack. He could hear the reporters and the people that had followed as he closed the door behind Mr.Wonka.

"Maybe I shouldn't have worn the Fugdelicious golf hat. The fudge part must have given me away." Mr. Wonka thought aloud.

"Oh Charlie! Good afternoon Mr. Wonka!" Grandpa Joe said from where he was sitting at the table.

Mr. Wonka bowed while Charlie just went over and hugged Grandpa Joe.

"Where's dad?" Charlie asked noticing that Mr. Bucket wasn't home yet.

"Oh he has to work late, Charlie. Some off those fancy machines at the tooth paste factory have gone haywire and need to be fixed as soon as possible."

"Ok." Charlie looked over towards Mr. Wonka and saw that he had apparently gone into another flashback again. He wondered what must have caused it.

_**Flashback**_

"_**You must brush every hour and floss! No son of mine will get cavities because he doesn't take care of his teeth!"**_

"_**Every hour! But I can't brush during school!"**_

"**_You can and you will! I didn't put braces on you just so you could slack in your teeth cleanliness!"_**

"_**But if go to the bathroom every hour, the kids in my class will think something is wrong with me. They'll tease me!"**_

"_**Nonsense! They probably brush every half hour! Now take this toothpaste with you."**_

_**Willy was handed Mrs. Cleanies Ultra terrific teeth cleaner.**_

"**_But this is for old people and it tastes like rotten milk! I'll definitely be made fun of!"_**

"**_Stop your whining this instant! Now head off, or you'll be late for school. Don't forget to brush and floss. I'll know if you don't!"_**

_**End flashback.**_

"Mr. Wonka?"

That seemed to stir Mr.Wonka from his flashback.

"Oh so sorry dear boy, that seems to happen far more then I'd like."

Mr. Wonka removed his overcoat and golf hat and hung them on the coat/hat rack before taking his place between Charlie and Grandma Georgina as Mrs. Bucket brought out dinner.

"Oh you have purple eyes! I like purple." Grandma Georgina said quite randomly.

"I like purple too!" Mr. Wonka replied.

"I've never met anyone with purple eyes before! Are they real?" She continued as if Mr. Wonka hadn't said anything.

"I've never met anyone else with purple eyes either! Mine are real though they weren't always purple!"

"Really Mr. Wonka? What color were they?" Charlie asked.

"Oh they were just like yours Charlie! Chocolate brown!"

"How did they turn purple?"

_**Flashback**_

"**_Hey Wonky Wonka! What the heck's wrong with your eyes?" Yelled one of the bigger kids of Willy's grade, Fervin Smithers, who was gathered with all the other bullies, or in other words, his friends. _**

"**_What are you talking about?" Willy asked hesitantly. He knew he couldn't trust Fervin because he was always lying to Willy just so Willy would end up making a fool of himself. _**

"_**Your eyes Wonky! There turning purple!"**_

"**_You're lying!" Willy exclaimed, knowing it was impossible for his eyes to be turning such a color._**

"_**No Wonky! In fact I'll prove it to you!"**_

_**With that Fervin and his friends grabbed Willy and started dragging him to the bathroom.**_

"_**Hey! Let go of me!"**_

_**Of course they didn't listen to Willy and continued on there way to the bathroom. When they got there they threw him towards the mirror. Willy stumbled but managed to not fall. He looked into the mirror and saw that yes, his eyes were turning purple. Around his pupil was a ring of purple and there were shocks, like lightning, of purple slowly replacing the chocolate brown of his eyes. He gasped out in shock.**_

"**_That's right Wonky! You're becoming even more of a freak then you already are!"_**

"_**Ha! Yeah! Now he's a purple eyed metal head who has never eaten any candy! Just 'cause daddy says so!" Said one of the other boys.**_

"_**That's right! Hey boys! Let's show this freak what we think of him!"**_

_**With that said the bullies grabbed Willy and-**_

_**End flashback**_

"Mr. Wonka?"

Mr. Wonka jumped a little, startled, but quickly composed himself.

"I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"How did your eyes turn purple?"

"I don't know. One day shortly after I turned twelve they just changed."

"Charlie has purple eyes too!" Said Grandma Georgina. "I like purple."

"My eyes are brown Grandma Georgina. Not pur-"

Mr. Wonka had grabbed Charlie's face with both gloved hands and had pulled his head close to his own, examining his eyes closely.

"I never expected…this is…Clearly you were destined to be my hair Charlie!"

"What?"

"You grandmother is correct! Your eyes are turning purple just like mine did!"

"H-How? Is it because of the candy? Maybe that's why yours changed too."

"No it's not the candy. At least not in my case. But I doubt your eyes are changing because of the candy either."

"Then how? Neither of my parents have purple eyes!"

"We don't really know that Charlie." Said Mrs. Bucket, who up until now had remained quiet.

"What do you mean?" Asked Charlie, by now extremely confused.

"Well…"

"You should tell him Catherine. (Made up name) said Grandpa Joe. "You'll have to eventually."

"I know. Charlie…I think we should wait for your father to get home."

"No Catherine. You should get it over with now. It'll be harder later." Grandpa Joe said seriously.

"Yes, your right. Charlie, almost twelve years ago on the day you know as your birthday, I found you out in the garden, nearly frozen to death. Your father and I, we got so attached to you in such a short time, we didn't want to give you up. So we named you Charlie and here we are."

"S-so I'm not really your son? I'm not really Charlie?"

"No! Well yes, but you are our son, even if not by blood! And you didn't have a name when we found you so you are Charlie."

"You don't know that! Maybe I was named. Maybe I was lost and my parents were looking for me and you didn't even give them a chance to find me!"

"I doubt you were lost Charlie. I think your mom couldn't take care of you and she, well…"

"What! Left me to die!"

Charlie got up and ran out the house, nearly knocking over Mr. Wonka who had still been looking at his eyes, ponderingly, while listening to the conversation.

"Charlie!"Mrs. Bucket cried pointlessly.

As soon as he regained his balance he shot up, quickly gathering his things and chased after Charlie. Luckily the crowd had dispersed at some point so the streets were clear enough.

Charlie was leaning against the gates, with his head down so no one could see his face, waiting for him when he caught up. He slowly walked toward Charlie and placed his hand on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments before Mr. Wonka unlocked the gates and they went inside.


	2. Christmas decorations and questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this…You get the point.**

**In this story the family decided that they didn't want to live in the factory but that Charlie would visit them for dinner or whatever.( Mostly cause I don't want them in the factory. ) Book two won't happen here or at least I don't think…who knows. I might improvise, or they'll just go into space…**

**This story begins about two weeks after Charlie accepts WW's offer. So I suppose it will soon be Christmas! Since I'm going to pretend that the contest was in early December instead of February first. I didn't realize I had made that mistake until after I wrote most of this chapter.**

**Be cautious if you haven't seen the 2005 movie yet cause who knows what I'll write!**

**Chapter 2 Christmas Decorations and questions:**

They silently walked down the hall and Mr. Wonka threw his overcoat and Golf hat to a couple of the awaiting hands. They entered the chocolate waterfall room and sat under the candy apple tree facing the chocolate waterfall.

Mr. Wonka reached up and grabbed an apple.

"Here have a candy apple! Please do, it's so red and so darn good looking!"

Charlie took the apple and took a bite out of it while Mr. Wonka grabbed an apple for himself.

After he finished Mr. Wonka took out his pocket watch.

"Well its six thirty seven, make sure you go to bed at nine today!"

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? Christmas is approaching! We have to decorate! It'll be our first Christmas together! I've never ever had a child here before so I want this to be the best celebration ever! I'm going to head to the Invention room for a little while! See you!"

"Do you need any help?"

"Nooooo! You can't come 'cause it's a surprise! You'll just have to wait! For now just think about thinking about sugar plums dancing!"

As Mr. Wonka walked away towards the elevator, he heard Mr. Wonka say "So little to do, so much time! Strike that! Reverse it!" and he could have sworn he heard him giggle.

So Charlie was left there pondering on so many questions.

Such as why did he have Mr. Wonka eyes? Did that mean Mr. Wonka was his real father? Wouldn't Mr. Wonka know if he was his real father? But that couldn't be could it? Mr. Wonka stopped coming out oft of the factory after it was closed, so there's was no way that he could be his father, right? Right?

Charlie sighed. This would have to wait until another time. He was getting a headache from all this.

He got up and pressed the button that would bring the elevator to the room and when it arrived in entered and closed the doors. He pulled out a green key that would take him to his the floor where rooms were and put it in the key hole and the elevator zoomed away. He had a whole hall with various rooms in it for himself but there was a door at the end of the hall that led to Mr. Wonka's hall, just in case he needed him. He had yet to use it but he liked to know that Mr. Wonka was close by just in case.

When the elevator stopped he went to the green door that had CB on it in silver letters and unlocked it with the same green key from before. He didn't bother locking it after him when he closed the door behind him, no doubt Mr. Wonka would want to enter in the morning to wake him. His room was green themed; everything in it was a various shade of green. Even the light bulb was green; a very light green of course. Since it was his favorite color he never got sick of it and he was sure Mr. Wonka's own room was all different shades of purple. He changed into his night clothes (green of course), jumped on his bed and burrowed under the covers. Before he went to sleep, there was no doubt in his mind; he was probably going to wake up at three in the morning.

88

He woke up to darkness and looking at the glowing green letters of his green clock.

It was three o'clock just like he thought. He walked into his closet (I wish I had a walk in closet…) and decided that since they were Christmas decorating he would were his green and red sweater (Does he only have sweaters? Seriously the boy needs t-shirts!).

'Now what to do…' He thought, it was too early and he didn't want to disturb Mr. Wonka. He remembered Mr. Wonka saying something about a surprise and wondered if it was still in the inventing room. He could go there and if it happened to be there, and he happened to see what it was, it wasn't really his fault was it? But he didn't want to ruin it for Mr. Wonka so he decided to not chance it. He stepped out of his room, planning to just go to the chocolate waterfall room and Mr. Wonka could find him there, and started for the elevator.

"Good morning Charlie!" He heard Mr. Wonka exclaim right behind him and he jumped. "I knew you'd wake up early! Are you exited too!"

"Good morning to you to Mr. Wonka, I didn't think you'd be up this early. Yes I guess I'm excited."

"I always wake up real early near Christmas time! You guess you're excited?"

Charlie sighed. "I can't really be excited when I don't know who my real parents are…"

Mr. Wonka got his uneasy expression and started fidgeting with his cane.

"Eh he…"

"Sorry. Um Decorating?"

"Oh! Yes the decorating! Let's go see what the Oompa Loompa's have done so far in the Chocolate Waterfall room!"

They entered the elevator and Mr. Wonka pressed the appropriate button.

"They wake up early too?"

"Oompa Loompa's barely sleep! In fact the only time I've ever seen one sleep is when I was testing a new candy for Sweet dreams!" Mr. Wonka giggled a little bit. "You get sweet dreams, literally!"

The room was now only recognizable because of the waterfall when they entered. All the trees were now great big pine tree's decorated with gingerbread cookies, multicolored chocolate syrup filled candy bulbs, gold and silver candy floss wreath rapping's (Or whatever there called…), little candy ornaments and a great big candy angel holding a gold star on top. There was vanilla flavored snow all about covering the sugar grass, with more snow floating down from the ceiling, and 3 dimensional cookie reindeer, along with some other candy animals, randomly placed about. There were frozen icing icicles hanging on the ceiling and the frozen icing was also on the walls in swirl patterns and at some points it arched off the wall in a wave kind of way. Most of the original candy things were still there of course, but now there were also gingerbread houses and sugar plum trees. At the end of the bridge, which was also frosted, was a candy cane pole, which Charlie assumed referred to the North Pole. It had a clear ball on the top and once they got to it Mr. Wonka put his hand on it.

"Watch this!" He twisted the ball and the lights went out. Suddenly little lights in many different colors floated in the air illuminating the room.

"There candy fireflies! No need for Christmas lights! Do you like them! Do ya! Do ya!"

"There great, Mr. Wonka!"

"Oh I knew it! I knew you'd like them!"

"Is this the surprise?"

"Nope!"

It was at this point that most Oompa Loompa's started dancing around the biggest pine tree and started singing, while the others jiggled bells to make a catchy tune.

_Christmas, Christmas_

_It's that time of year_

_For gift giving_

_It's a time for cheer_

_I know this year's been weary_

_The weather has been bleary_

_But on this day_

_You get your way_

_So let your troubles leave you here_

_Christmas, Christmas_

_It's that time of year_

_For gift giving_

_It's a time for cheer_

_So grab a glass of eggnog_

_Avoid that candy hedgehog_

_Take a seat_

_Get off your feet_

_And let you troubles leave you here_

(Yes I did make up this song! I am a genius! I used the tune for that song A tricycle for two. The one you may have heard on that cartoon Rugrats. If you haven't ever heard it you can pretty much figure out the tune anyway from just reading it.)

Mr. Wonka stopped swaying and started clapping.

"Wasn't that just delightful!"

They walked over to where there were some fluffy polar bear fur covered chairs surrounding a table that held sweets and sat down.

"Wow! This place looks so different!"

"Yes the Ooompa Loompa's are very thorough workers!"

"Do they decorate this room at Christmas time every year?"

"Not like this! There was never really a reason to decorate this room but with you here there is! This will be the best Christmas ever! The Oompa Loompa's were so happy when I told them to decorate this room! They always been in tropical climate and this is the closest thing to Christmas they have ever had!"

"Were did they get all the ideas from?"

"Well the television room does have its uses. I think there was a Christmas special last night. Only twelve more day's till Christmas!"

Charlie thought about this and also the fact that he had yet to think of what he could get Mr. Wonka that he already couldn't get on his own. Truthfully there was no such thing.

Anything he could ever want he already had or could get right away. Charlie was stumped; he was also disappointed that he didn't/couldn't get anything for Mr. Wonka.

What was he going to do?

"Let's go to the inventing room Charlie and try to create something new!"

"Ok!"

They got into the elevator and headed off the inventing room, new ideas sprouting up in their minds on the way.

88

Charlie was dreading dinner time the whole day. He didn't think he was ready to face his mother or father, not after finding out they weren't really his family, it was too scary a prospect now. But the time was fast approaching and any second now-

"Well that's enough for now, don't you think? This needs to sit for a couple of days and then we can add the Wizzle berry juice! We should leave now other wise we'll be late for dinner!"

"D-dinner? Now? But it's so early! I'm sure we can wait a few, er, day's!"

"It's Five forty, and by the time that we get there it will be six and that's dinner time. Don't you wanna go?"

"…ok…"

"If you don't wanna go just tell me, we can just stay here. It's not like we don't have food here and will starve otherwise."

"No we should go…"

"The Oompa Lompa chef's make a good clam chowder and it wouldn't take as long as you think!"

"No we can go."

"Or we can have a nice duck! Since it is after all Christmas time but we don't eat goose in this factory, yet we shouldn't tell the golden geese we had duck either, 'cause duck is a close relative to geese and they'd go all flippy if they knew!"

"Mr. Wonka?"

"Yeeess?"

"We can go."

"Where?"

"…To dinner?"

"Oh good! But you should try the clam chowder sometime! It's to die for!"

"Sure…"

They entered the elevator and Mr. Wonka pressed the button.

"So is the duck! It died for it!"

"Uh huh…"

88

They arrived late since Mr. Wonka was spotted easier since he didn't bother with a disguise this time and they had to hide in an alley for five minutes until the crowd past by.

When they entered Charlie was immediately pulled into a hug by his dad.

"Oh Charlie! When your mother told me she told you and you ran, I was worried you wouldn't come! I'm glad you did!"

"Yeah, eh, can you let go now? I can't breath!"

Mr. Bucket let him go and they sat down at the table. It was quiet the first ten minutes of eating. No on really knew what to say. Even Grandma Georgina stayed quiet. You could tell all the silence was getting to Mr. Wonka since his gloves made that crunching sound whenever he nervously flexed his hands. Charlie decided he should spare Mr. Wonka the panic attack and ask what he had been wondering since he found out he was adopted.

"Did you know anyone that disappeared or died around the time that you found me?"

Every one the table seemed to take a collective sigh of relief that the tense silence was finally broken and Mr. Wonka stopped flexing is hands.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that. We believe that your mother was a woman by the name of Rachel Blackrose. She was the daughter of a local doctor, Victor Blackrose. Anyway she disappeared for almost ten months, they were several people looking for her, and no one ever found her until…"

"Until what?"

"Well, Victor Blackrose still hadn't given up looking for, apparently once in a while she was seen around town at some points, not longer then a few seconds really and from afar, so at that point no one knew if she was pregnant or not. So one day her friend Jasmine VanMerota was at the docks when…well…"

"They found her dead there?"

"Yes. An autopsy was performed that said she had died from blood loss, they figured she had gotten pregnant and the baby had died, but by then they couldn't really tell if she had had a baby or not because she was already so…dead…but the timing is right."

"Why didn't you ever tell Victor Blackrose?"

"He left as soon as they found her. Had her buried out in Pinewood. Her friend moved away after that too. There was no way to contact him."

"If you could have contacted him, would you have?"

"I very much doubt it. I can't have children of my own. You were our only chance at having a child."

"Well that just leaves the question of who's my biological father."

It seemed that everyone's gaze flickered to Mr. Wonka, who at this point was adjusting his gloves so they were more comfortable.

"Mr. Wonka," Mrs. Bucket began. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but you can ask another."

"What were you doing approximately twelve years and ten months ago?"

"It's a seeeeecreeeeet! Why?"

"Well…Charlie has your eyes…"

"And if you look hard enough, he kind of resembles you too. But he probably looks more like his biological mother." Said Mr. Bucket.

"What you think he's my brother? Ew! I don't want to think about what my father does in his spare time! Eeeeewwww!" Mr.Wonka said with a look of disgust. (Sorry had to add that in. LOL)

"No, we think you might be his biological father."

"It can't be though. I didn't leave the factory, let alone go into the town in those first years after I closed the factory to humans. At least I don't remember that, and I have a good memory, so I would remember that." Mr. Wonka looked at them and gasped. "You don't think I would just leave somebody with my hair do you?"

"Well, I figured you just didn't know."

"'Cause I wouldn't! If Charlie was my hair he would have been up at the factory all these years and he would probably know that place almost as well as me!" Mr. Wonka declared. "Right now he's not ready for certain rooms. First he has to understand the rules and way's of a Chocolateir and then maybe after….Oh you're tricky! I can't tell you that! Uh uh!"

"We don't think that Mr. Wonka, you're not the type."

"Good!"

"Well I guess I'll never know who my father is…" said Charlie sadly.

"Don't be sad Charlie!" Mr. Wonka said, sad that Charlie was sad. "You-"

"No! My son's right! He's does kind of look like you!" Said Grandpa George. "I think you should take a blood test!"

"Eh he…"

"You don't have to Mr. Wonka don't worry." Charlie said reassuringly.

"Shush Charlie!" said Grandpa George. "If there's a chance that he is your father then there should be a blood test."

"Now Pops…" Mr. Bucket said (like in the movie.)

"Don't be such a nancy Wonka! In my day we gave blood all the time for those who still had to stay out at war! Besides Charlie is going to do it! They need his blood as well as yours to find out if he's your son and if Charlie can do it so can you!"

"Who's Nancy?" asked Mr. Wonka. "Well if Charlie does it then I guess I can too…"

"Well if you're sure…" Said Charlie.

"…"

"Well we should go today. I will take a couple of day's to get the results so we should get it done as soon as possible."

"Eh, you mean, go to the hospital where…sick people are?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Uh Uh! I'm not going anywhere near that disease infested building!"

"It's a hospital! It's sterile!"

"That's just what they want you to think! Haven't you ever noticed that people get sicker in hospitals?"

**88**

"**Mommy, when are you going home?"**

"**I don't know sweetie…"**

**88**

"Most of the time that's just because they give up and whatever they have starts to spread, like with cancer."

"Listen to yourself. MOST of the time. What about the rest of the time? That's because of the hospitals!"

"Look maybe we don't have to go to the hospital. Isn't there like a clinic or something?"

"Yeah, but that's in the next town Charlie." Said Mr. Bucket.

"Well I guess a clinic is better then a hospital…If it's in the next town we'll just take the Wonkavator!"

Mr. Wonka pulled out a remote control and pressed some buttons.

"Come on Charlie! The Wonkavator should be here any second now!"

"I think Catherine and I should go to! You know, moral support." Said Mr. Bucket.

"I'll be fine dad!" Charlie said reassuringly.

"I meant for us. We need the moral support. The lord knows the fact that you found out almost caused me a panic attack. I don't think either of us can wait however long it will take you."

"Whatever." Said Mr. Wonka."

They got into the elevator when it landed outside of the shack, ignoring the town's people nearby, and took off.


	3. A test and a surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this…You get the point.**

**In this story the family decided that they didn't want to live in the factory but that Charlie would visit them for dinner or whatever.( Mostly cause I don't want them in the factory. ) Book two won't happen here or at least I don't think…who knows. I might improvise, or they'll just go into space…**

**This story begins about two weeks after Charlie accepts WW's offer. So I suppose it will soon be Christmas! Since I'm going to pretend that the contest was in early December instead of February first. I didn't realize I had made that mistake until after I wrote most of the last chapter.**

**Be cautious if you haven't seen the 2005 movie yet cause who knows what I'll write.**

**Anything you may see here…the one thing….maybe… in this chapter … maybe … belongs to whoever made the Wizard of Oz…**

**Chapter 3: A test and a surprise**

They arrived at the clinic in good time but Mr. Wonka wouldn't leave the elevator unless Charlie held his had the whole time. So they went in, Charlie having to pull a reluctant Mr. Wonka into the clinic, and approached the woman who was sitting behind a desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a thick British accent when she saw them. Mr. Wonka starts hissing in the back round.

"Yes Mr. Wonka and Charlie here need a blood test taken to determine if they are father and son." Said Mrs. Bucket. Mr. Wonka would have gone into a flashback at the word father if the lady behind the counter hadn't snorted.

"You don't expect me to believe that there man is Willy Wonka the famous chocolateir, do you? Do I look like some sort of fool to you?"

"Yes…" Said Mr. Wonka silently to himself as he started to search his many pockets for something. He finally found what he was looking for. He had pulled out a colorful card of sorts and put it right in front of her face.

"See? See? It says Wil-ly Won-ka! Occupation Chocolatier!" He said matter of factly.

Before she could respond the door off towards the right opened and a clinic nurse came out.

"Oh hello!" She said as she started towards the desk. "What do you need?"

"Look Grace its Willy Wonka!" The counter lady pointed at Willy who was busy putting away his rainbow card.

"We need a blood test taken to determine if these two are father and son." She said indicating Charlie, who smiled at the nurse, and Mr. Wonka, who was now in a flashback.

"F-follow me!" The nurse stuttered barely believing that _the_ Willy Wonka was in front of her.

As Charlie pulled him along, Mr. Wonka came back to the present.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously and then asked hopefully. "Are we leaving?"

"No, we are following the nurse to the next room so she can take our blood."

"Well ok, as long as needles aren't involved…"

"Well she's going to have to use a needle Mr. Wonka. How else would she take the blood?"

They entered the next room which contained beds and medical tools and smelled like bleach.

"Now you sit here and you right next to him and I'll take some of your blood." She said all business like.

Mr. Wonka didn't want to sit down on the bed. Who knows what had been on that bed before him…

"Mr. Wonka, she can't take your blood with you standing." Charlie said pushing Mr. Wonka towards the indicated bed.

"Why not?" Mr. Wonka said rather dejectedly as if he had been hoping she would do that if he didn't sit down.

"Most people can't handle getting their blood taken and feint so it's better all around if you sit on the bed. Now I'll do Charlie first, I need you to fill out this form so we can send you the results." She pulled over a clipboard and handed it to him.

"_Ew…_" Mr. Wonka said while looking at the form.

Charlie didn't like needles any more then Mr. Wonka or anyone else for that matter did, but since he wasn't the type of child to make things difficult he just looked away and watched Mr. Wonka fill out the form. After a couple of minutes Mr. Wonka finished and looked up at him. The way Mr. Wonka was looking at his eyes made him realize that they must have become even purpler then they were yesterday. In a few days he figured, they would be all purple just like Mr. Wonka's.

"There, that should be enough." The nurse said removing the needed and putting a cotton swab on the needle hole. As she taped it she told him to hold his arm up against his chest so that the pressure would stop any bleeding and that he could remove the tape and swab when he got home. She marked the blood filled vials and put them in a holder of sorts.

"All done with the form Mr. Wonka?" She asked even though she didn't wait for a response before taking it and putting it with Charlie's blood. "Now I can't take your blood if you keep your arms like that, Mr. Wonka!"

Mr. Wonka had crossed his arms on his chest giving her a look that could be read as 'You'll have to pry my arms apart with a crowbar before I let you take blood'.

Charlie got up even though he was slightly dizzy and went to Mr. Wonka's side.

"Don't worry Mr. Wonka I'll hold your hand the whole time and before you know it we'll be going back to the factory!" He said reassuringly.

Mr. Wonka first grabbed Charlie's hand before lowering his arm so the nurse could take his blood. It didn't take very long but Mr. Wonka made a show of acting like he was dying. If not to distract himself then to distract Charlie from watching his blood being taken. Anyone could tell that the sight of blood quickly flowing into the vial was getting to Charlie.

"The results will be ready in two day's time and will be mailed to you." The nurse said taking the vials and clipboard and leaving the room. "Have a nice day!"

They entered the elevator and Mr. Wonka pressed the button.

"Hey Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me later to set up a mail box."

88

After dropping Mr. and Mrs. Bucket off in the garden they heading back to the factory and, once there, went to the chocolate waterfall room.

They sat in the furry chairs opposite each other and Mr. Wonka once again looked at his eyes.

"Almost…" Mr. Wonka whispered to himself absent mindedly.

"Almost? You mean my eyes are almost purple?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm…almost…clearly destiny…"

Charlie wanted to ask Mr. Wonka what would happen if it turned out he was his son but there was a good chance he wasn't, especially since Mr. Wonka himself said he didn't leave the factory at that time, and he didn't think he should. Some how it seemed rude since he knew Mr. Wonka would probably get uncomfortable with the parent subject and he himself would feel uncomfortable bringing up the topic. So he decided that if it turned out that he was really a Wonka, and then he would ask questions.

He started thinking about what would happen if they opened the envelope and it said he was indeed the son of Willy Wonka the famous chocolateir. He'd get the factory either way, but he supposed that he'd be more worthy if he was a Wonka. It should stay in the family if possible, after all. How would Dr. Wonka react to the news of having a grandson? Mr. Wonka would tell him right? Would the outside world find out? Did he still have to call Mr. Wonka, Mr. Wonka or would he be dad? How would his family react? Clearly they suspected but…if it were true…Would he ever find out if Rachel Blackrose was his mother? She probably was but he had to have proof. What if she was? Would he meet Victor Blackrose? Would Victor hold Mr. Wonka responsible? Charlie didn't want anyone upset…

What if Mr. Wonka wasn't his biological father though? There was a good chance after all. Would he ever find out who his real father was?

He was startled from his thoughts when he realized that Mr. Wonka was right in front of him waving a gloved hand in his face saying "Chaaaarlieee! Wonka to Charlie! Come in little chocolateir!"

"Y-yes?" He asked in a sheepish tone, embarrassed that Mr. Wonk had to stand right in front of him before he came back to reality. Who knew how long the man was standing there?

"Flashback?" Mr. Wonka asked after realizing his chocolateir in training had finally come out of his own world.

"No just thinking." He said realizing he had brought his knees to his chest and rapped his arms around them while he had been thinking. He sat up, unfolding himself, and look at Mr. Wonka.

"Anything I can help with?" He had watched Charlie's face when he was thinking. It had gone from a deep thought look to worried to sad and then finally it became depressed and Mr. Wonka had gotten up at this point knowing it would be better, for Charlie and he himself, if he pulled Charlie away from whatever was going on in his mind. It had made him feel sad when he saw Charlie sad. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart and when he had saw that Charlie was getting depressed, he almost felt like crying. All he wanted was for Charlie to be happy. Always happy, and he would do whatever he had to do to make Charlie happy.

"Not yet…" Charlie said more to himself then really answering and before Mr. Wonka could question him further he stood up. "I'm kind of tired so I think I'll just head off to bed. Night Mr. Wonka…"

"Goodnight my boy."

Charlie paused, thinking. Mr. Wonka always called him 'my boy'. It was a term of endearment that Mr. Wonka used. But with the possibility of Mr. Wonka being his father…it kind of felt like he was saying 'my son' and that brought up many emotions. So many, he supposed, that they must have tied together because he wasn't sure what he felt right now.

"Charlie! You're doing it again…" Mr. Wonka said in a sort of sing song voice.

"Uh sorry…Mr. Wonka?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget the mail box."

88

Though Charlie had said he was tired he, of course, wasn't. At first he just laid on top of his bed in his clothes. Then he lay under the sheets in his pajamas. Then he hung of the side of the bed sideways, letting the blood rush to his head since it was perpendicular to the floor. But after two hours of not getting any more tired he decided that he hadn't seen enough of the factory yet and decided to explore a bit. Hopefully he would get tired along the way. So he put on his shoes, just leaving his pajamas on, and left the room. Since he had to call the elevator to his floor he supposed that Mr. Wonka was in the inventing room. But he was proven wrong however when the elevator came. Inside stood Mr. Wonka and Charlie, not expecting this at all, screamed (not like a little school girl of course… Sarcasm on…) and jumped back.

"I thought you went to bed Charlie?"

"I can't get to sleep so I figured if I walked around a bit I'd get tired."

"Well hop in then!"

"Weren't you going to bed? Wait…Why'd you come to this hallway?"

"Only because there's nothing left to do right now." Mr. Wonka said avoiding the second question.

Charlie just shrugged and actually hopped in, which seemed to delight Mr. Wonka. (You know, since he had told Charlie to hop in…anyway…)

They stood there for a minute before Mr. Wonka said "Well, go ahead Charlie! Press a button!"

"…Don't you want to press a button?"

"Pretend I hadn't been in the elevator! Where would you have gone? I want to see what button you would have chosen!" Mr. Wonka was clearly very excited since Charlie had only scene the rooms that they saw on the tour.

Charlie looked at all the button reading the labels and deciding what he wanted to see.

There were so many buttons he couldn't help but feel just as excited as Mr. Wonka.

He felt like visiting one of the animals for some reason so looked over the room the contained animals.

'Sheep meadows, cow fields, Charlie's surprise, geese-wait a second!'

He looked at the button that said Charlie's surprise and then at Mr. Wonka whose face broke out into a giant grin and he started hoping in place in his excitement.

'I guess I'm supposed to press the button…'

Charlie slowly brought his hand up towards the button and the closer he got the more Mr. Wonka jumped. When he finally pressed the button Mr. Wonka was bouncing off the walls. The elevator shot off and he probably would have smacked his head on the elevator's wall if Mr. Wonka hadn't happened to jump (yes he's still jumping even though the elevator is moving…) near him. So instead he was thrown into Mr. Wonka, who caught him. They stopped just as he was thanking Mr. Wonka and Charlie turned to see a rainbow colored door that had the word surprise on it. Mr. Wonka, who still had a hold of him, started to jump again taking him with him.

"Like I said Charlie! The best prize is a surprise!" Mr. Wonka laughed, let go of Charlie, ran to the door, and turned around, waiting for him to open the door.

For suspense reasons(or maybe because the longer he took the more happy Mr. Wonka was and he liked it when Mr. Wonka was happy. It made him happy and that's always a good thing!), Charlie took his time going to the door and opening it. By this time, Mr. Wonka was swaying side to side really fast and when Charlie started to open the door, Mr. Wonka started squealing happily.

Finally when he opened the door he saw something that made him gasp, a horse! But this was not just any horse! It was a green horse. He looked at Mr. Wonka happily and then looked at the horse and gasped again. The horse turned red! (Does this seem Wizard of Oz to you? Yes? Good! It is from Wizard of Oz!)

"Surprise!" Mr. Wonka said and ran over to the horse. "I found it before the contest but it took a while to get here! It came just yesterday but I've been expecting it! It's yours now Charlie! Do you like it? Do ya? Do ya?"

"M-Mine? Your giving it…him to me?"

"Yep!...Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thank you Mr. Wonka!"

"Your welcome Charlie! Sooo What will you name him?"

"I don't know…I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I'll think of something. Maybe I can figure out what he likes and that will give me an idea."

"I'll have and Oompa Loompa move him to the fields so he can run around."

They spent a few minutes petting him until Charlie got tired and yawned. Mr. Wonka looked at his watch.

"Yes your right Charlie it is time for bed! Bye bye horsey!"

"Bye."

They went into the elevator and just went to Charlie's hallway since Mr. Wonka could access his own hallway using the door at the end of Charlie's hallway. (hallway hallway hallway…ok it's out of my system now.)

"Goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight Mr. Wonka."

88

**First off thanks to all the reviews( counts them) all 12 of you…**

**I want anyone reading to tell me what I should name the horse. I'm thinking Rainbow for obvious reasons but that's just gay so I want someone to give me a good name for a HORSE. And don't say Boob or any human name because I'll just ignore you…maybe…**

**Era Yachi: Thanks and hey Era? Mwuhahahahaha! Cliffies! You inspire me to piss people off with cliffies! Though you can't actually consider it a cliffy unless I go dun Dun DUN! Wgich I didn't so it isn't a cliffy…oh well…**

**Tabbytha: Yes it is isn't it? I love Johnny Depp and all but WW is like a whole other person and he's to childlike for that kind of thing. But don't worry about being creeped out there an explanation for it latter on…like in two chapters…**

**Mithril Maiden: Hope this quenches your thirst!**

**Flic: I should name the horse Flic just for that…**

**HollyWoodActress13: Thank you! And I luv reviews!**

**Devil Child Vorn: Don't fall of your seat! That could happen if you sit to close to the edge you know! Or you could go blind from staring at the screen too long! It's a dangerous world…Nice name by the way!**

**Tree: Here u go!**

**Backupsystem:Yay! Thank u! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Semi-sweetWonkafan: Whoa! For a second there I thought u said loser instead of l8er! Oy! I was like WTF-oh…**

**I'mconfuzed:Who knows, maybe. I wrote this story as soon as I saw the movie so I wouldn't know really. Maybe I'm sharing a brain with someone! Someone once told me I was physic because I guessed what the next chapter was going to contain! Sometimes I feel physic…**

**Caphius: Here! Don't kill me!**

**postgrl:Yes you are so I luv you now!**

**I might have to fix some things because I'm putting this out with out fully checking. Tell me if I screwed something up. I'll put this out so you can read it but I'll probably take it of in a couple of day's to add stuff so beware!**


	4. Waiting part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this…You get the point.**

**In this story the family decided that they didn't want to live in the factory but that Charlie would visit them for dinner or whatever.( Mostly cause I don't want them in the factory. ) Book two won't happen here or at least I don't think…who knows. I might improvise, or they'll just go into space…**

**This story begins about two weeks after Charlie accepts WW's offer. So I suppose it will soon be Christmas! Since I'm going to pretend that the contest was in early December instead of February first. I didn't realize I had made that mistake until after I wrote most of the last chapter.**

**Be cautious if you haven't seen the 2005 movie yet because who knows what I'll write.**

**Horse name was decided by a dice 'throw' (I threw it across the room) and credit will be given at the bottom.**

**WW might seem a little OC but I think it's mostly because he has no choice but to be serious in this chapter…you'll see why. He'll be back to normal soon. (Charlie might be too…)**

**Chapter 4: Waiting Part 1: On to Ireland-Skittles saves the day!**

Charlie slowly opened his eyes the next morning and stretched. He had the strangest sensation that he was being watched so he looked over his shoulder and-

"Arghh!" Charlie yelled. Mr. Wonka was like RIGHT next to him.

"Good morning Charlie!" Mr. Wonka said cheerfully.

"…Morning Mr. Wonka…eh…Were you watching me sleep?"

"I came to see if you were awake!" Mr. Wonka sighed. "But you weren't…So I decided to wait!"

"…"

"Well uppity uppity Charlie! We mustn't dilly or dally! We can't even dawdle! We have important matters to attend to!"

After Charlie got ready they got into the elevator and Mr. Wonka pressed the button that would take them to the geese.

"Why are we going here, Mr. Wonka?"

"Well for some reason the geese that lay golden eggs are only laying silver eggs! So we have to figure out why, and soon because I have several important orders to fill! I didn't say the eggs were fit for a king for nothing!"

They entered the room and Mr. Wonka immediately went to the Oompa Loompa's. Without his consent Charlie's body drifted over towards the corner where there were big containers labeled plants, wheat, alfalfa, corn, milo, rice, grass, clover, and pond weed.

"Mr. Wonka? What's this stuff for?"

Mr. Wonka came over, followed by the Oompa Loompa's, and looked at what he was talking about.

"These, my dear boy, are what we feed the geese."

"Maybe it's the food that's causing the geese to lay silver eggs instead of gold. Are you giving them a different type of rice or something?"

One of the Oompa Loompa's pulled on Mr. Wonka's coat tail until he looked at it, and told him something.

"Uh huh, uh huh! Uh-really? Hmm…" Mr. Wonka turned to look at Charlie "Well it seems that the clovers aren't coming from Ireland, (clover and leprechaun land!) But is instead, coming from England!"

"Why aren't they coming from Ireland?"

"The leprechauns refuse to give them to us."

"Leprechauns?"  
Of course! Where did you think four leaves clovers come from? Only a leprechaun can find a four leaf clover!"

"So regular clovers from Ireland don't work?"

"Of course not! Though these geese are rather special, they need luck to produce a gold egg every time they lay an egg! It's hard work for them and they need all the luck they can get! After all this time of constantly producing all golden eggs using luck, they won't be able to produce any golden eggs without it! I bet that's just what the leprechaun's want! They waited until my geese were dependent on the luck before they took it away!" Mr. Wonka started pacing. "They want something from me…" Mr. Wonka said quietly to himself.

"Well leprechaun's love gold. M-"

"That must be it! These type of geese need to lay golden eggs at least once in a while! If they don't they get sick! The leprechaun's know I know this and are counting on me to feel bad for my geese! They know I would never allow my geese to get sick or possibly die!" Mr. Wonka gasped. "The horror! They know I'd do anything to spare them from that fate! Even go as far as to give them to the leprechaun's so they can be provided with four leaf clovers!"

"So they want the geese for their eggs?"

"Precisely, my boy, precisely!"

"Isn't their anything else they would want? Don't they like your candy too?"

"Everybody loves my candy, Charlie, everybody! But leprechauns love gold more then anything! Even my candy! There nothing left to do but to go to Ireland!"

Mr. Wonka started for the elevator.

"Go to Ireland! Well-How long till you come back?"

"_We_ will come back as soon as we solve this problem!"

"You want _me_ to go with you?"

"Yep! I don't know how long this will take, Charlie, leprechauns are tricky, so pack a lot of sweaters!" Mr. Wonka paused in his steps. "Actually…I don't think we need to pack…I have an idea!"

They entered the elevator.

"We're going to take my Wonka Jet! I've wanted to use it for a while now! It just had new turbo boosters installed! We'll be in Ireland in two shakes of a tail! Most specifically your horse's tail!"

"Were taking my horse?"

"Yep! That's where I got him in the first place! I figured he might be homesick so I want to take him along. You can ride him there! There are lots of grassy areas in Ireland!"

Mr. Wonka pressed a button that said 'ground port'.

"Why's it say ground port, Mr. Wonka?"

"Well it's underground of course! And I can't call it an air port unless it's in the air!" Mr. Wonka stated matter of factly. Then he said to himself. "I don't know why other people call the air ports air ports…I've never seen one in the sky…"

88

The jet was of course purple, but Charlie didn't mind, it was a nice color. What he was concerned about was the fact that they were underground, yet he didn't see a way that the plane could get to the surface. Were they going to fly underground?

Charlie could see the Oompa Loompa's trying to get his yellow horse into the back of the jet, with no luck. He walked over to his horse and patted it on the head.

"Come on boy, its okay, we just want to take you with us to Ireland. That's your home right? You'll get to run in the fields while were there!"

The horse seemed to agree that this was a good deal because it went into the back of the jet and the Oompa Loompa's closed the door.

They got into the jet and strapped in. Charlie prayed that Mr. Wonka knew how to drive the jet and that they weren't just going to collide with a wall.

Mr. Wonka put on a head set and had Charlie do the same with the other headset. He pressed some buttons and the jet turned on. Charlie could tell that the jet was going to be REALLY fast.

"Purple to Blue4, purple to Blue4. Come in Blue4."

There was some clicking on the radio which Charlie knew was an Oompa Loompa talking.

"Preparing to take off Blue4. Open hatch 180. I repeat open hatch 180. Do you copy?"

More clicking and the sound of a big door being opened mechanically could be heard over head.

"Are you ready Charlie?" Mr. Wonka asked turning to him.

"Uh-yeah!" Charlie said nervously.

"Okie Dokie! Hold on!"

Charlie immediately grabbed on to his armrests and closed his eyes preparing for the worst. He could hear Mr. Wonka pressing more buttons.

"Taking off Blue4. Make sure team25 takes good care of factory1 for me. Over and out!"

The noise of the engine increased and Charlie good feel the jet lifting up. He held the headrests tighter and opened his eyes, figuring that if he was going to die he'd want to know it.

Charlie gasped. They were in the air! He wasn't dead! At least he thought he wasn't…All he could see were clouds and it didn't feel like they were moving. It felt like they were just…floating.

Mr. Wonka turned and looked at Charlie.

"How'd you like my jet Charlie! It's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah…are we moving?"

"Yep! But my jet is soooo good that you don't even feel movement! And were floating on an air current as well so…yeah…"

"Floating on an air current?"

"Yeah! Oh! And a cloud current! Can't forget that! The clouds are our cover! Can't have normal people seeing my ultra super rad and hip, super turbo boostered super jet, which can double as a space ship, now can we?" Mr. Wonka said really fast.

"Er…guess not."

"We'll be there _real_ soon so prepare yourself. Leprechaun's are really tricky!"

88

They landed on a cliff that faced the beach and let the Indigo horse out of the jet. They went down the path that was on the side of the cliff and walked across the beach, with the horse close behind.

"_Ew…_" Mr. Wonka said after they had reached the road and he had to shake himself off. "Too much sand! It always gets into my shoes and I can never get rid of it!"

Mr. Wonka pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A purple car came out of no where and stopped in front of them.

"Say hello to Charlie Wonkamobile!"

"Hel-lo Char-lie!" A mechanical voice said and Charlie had to stop him self from screaming. (Like a little girl)

He hadn't really thought Mr. Wonka was serious when he told the car to say hello. Now he told himself that he should always take Mr. Wonka seriously since the man could do anything. If he wanted a car to say hello then it would.

"I call him Mobi for short!" Mr. Wonka told Charlie as he got into the back. "Come inside Charlie! Mobi has leather seats from India! (Cows are sacred in India so this would actually be impossible. That's why I say there from India! Mr. Wonka can get anything!)"

"What about my horse?" Charlie asked indicating his orange horse.

"You'd be surprised how fast that horse can run. Don't worry he'll be right next to Mobi, well if he wants to anyway. He'll be fine either way. Let him run around a little."

Charlie got in and closed the door. Mr. Wonka laid back and sighed. "They take such good care of their cows its amazing." He moved around the seat a little. "The leather is so soft…"

"Where to, Mis-ter Won-ka?" Mobi asked.

"Leprechaun coves." Mr. Wonka said sleepily and Mobi took off.

Charlie laid back. Mr. Wonka was right. The seats were really soft. Maybe he'd close his eyes for a little while and relax. Just for a little while…

**88**

**Charlie was running along a meadow with his horse following. He past a cow which being brushed by a man from India. The man waved at him with a smile. "Helloooo Charlieee…"The man and the cow said. He saw Mr. Wonka leaning against the cow saying "So soft…amazing…"**

**His horse started running around him as he walked saying "Skittles! Neighhhh! Taste the rainbow!" It neighed a little more and it started raining skittles.**

"**Can you taste the rainbow Charlie?" Mr. Wonka asked while riding his horse. Mobi came out of no where and followed Mr. Wonka around the meadow.**

**It soon stopped rained and Charlie looked up. There was a big rainbow made out of skittles floating above him leading far away across the meadow. He couldn't see where it leads to but he knew that he had to get to the end. The sky started to get darker and he couldn't hear the sound of hooves hitting the ground or Mobi's rumble anymore. He looked back and didn't see them. He wanted to go find them but he couldn't stop running. He looked ahead. There were a bunch of leprechaun's up ahead running from sick geese with four leaf clovers in their hands and laughing evilly. **

**He heard hooves and looked to his side. Only a purple horse was next to him.**

"**If you want to reach the end" It began. "You just have to-"**

**The sound of a car screeching was all Charlie heard.**

"**What?" Charlie asked. "I didn't hear you!"**

"**Wake up Charlie." The horse said in Mr. Wonka's voice. "Where here!"**

**88**

Charlie woke up and save that they were outside a group of coves.

"Somewhere in one of these coves is the four clover leprechaun clan. We just have to figure out which one it is. They change everything around all the time. Leprechauns are tricky. There are more coves then usual. There expecting us…"

"How do we tell which one is where we have to go?" Charlie asked as he went over to pet his blue horse.

"Hmm…That's the tricky thing. Last time they weren't hostile. Now that there after gold they'll be ruthless. Some of the coves are Illusion. Others will lead to danger. Though they won't kill us…yet. They need us to get the geese. We have to find a way to see through their trickery!"

Mr. Wonka walked around looking at random stones and plants and hmming once in a while.

Charlie just patted his purple horse on the head. "Do you know how to get to the leprechaun's Skittles?"

Mr. Wonka paused and looked at him. "You named him Skittles?"

"Yep! I had a dream, kind of, and Skittles was in it telling me to 'Taste the Rainbow'."

Suddenly Charlie felt like he had just gone through the wash and he felt dizzy.

"You did it Charlie!" Mr. Wonka said excitedly looking at the last three caves. "That must have been the password! All the illusion coves are gone now! Now we just have to figure out which is the safe cove…"

"Do you know Skittles?" Charlie asked petting the green horse.

Skittles neighed and started walking into the middle cave. Mr. Wonka and Charlie followed.

They came at a fork along the way but Skittles just went right and they kept following.

They after a few twists and turns they came to a room filled with gold and yet Skittles didn't even stop but walked past the gold and continued to the back were there was a hidden pathway. They walked for another five minutes before they reached a room that wasn't filled with anything but Leprechaun's.

"I see ye lad's weren't fooled by me false riches. Ye be smart lads but ye still can't have me clovers." Said a leprechaun at the end of the room.

They walked over to it.

"You evil, _evil,_ fiend!" Mr. Wonka said dramatically. "Why have you stopped giving us four leaf clovers! I give you lots of my fabulous candy, don't I?"

"We do enjoy the candy coins…but that's not what we be wanting, Willy Wonka. We used to be the top gold havin clan but now the leprechaun charm clan has more gold then us! We be needin ye geese to become the top gold havin clan once again."

"So your going to force me to give up my geese for your selfish ways! Never! You could never properly care for my geese! Not even if you had all the four leaf clover's in the world!"

"Ye have no choice! Ye geese need me clovers, we all know that!"

"My geese need more then just clovers! They have more to their diet then just clover's!"

"They need love." Charlie said. "And compassion! You could never give them that! You're too greedy! You pay more attention to gold then you do yourselves! When's the last time you've had a bath? You don't even remember, do you? If you can't even take care of yourselves, how can you take care of the geese!"

"Exactly!" Said Mr. Wonka wondering where all this was coming from.

"Would you ever go to another country to convince a bunch of smelly creature's to give you what is owed to you so your geese can stay healthy? No, you wouldn't? Know why? Know why? (Is he acting like Mr. Wonka? Hmm…) Because your to busy counting your gold!"

'Wow! He's on a role!' Mr. Wonka thought.

The leprechaun clan leader had a sad expression on its worn face. "Oh…I never thought of it that way…I feel so…so…SICK!" Its expression changed to a disgusted one. "What the schenelly was that! They need love and…compassion! Oh oh! The poor geese! Blahhh! Are ye tryin out for a soap opera!"

Charlie just glared at the leprechaun.

"It doesn't matter! I'm not givin ye me clovers and that's all there is to it!"

"You owe me clovers! I been giving you candy for year's _and _I saved your father's life! That has to count for something!"

"As ye can see, me dear ol' da is not around anymore! I won't pay his life debt! And ye can keep ye candy! I find that in the end gold is the sweetest thing!"

All the leprechaun's cheered.

"Nothing is better then my candy! Gold is like dirt to me, if I wanted it, I'd have it! But I don't! I'd rather have candy over gold any day!"

"If ye can get gold so easily why don't ye do it?" The clan lord laughed. "I think ye are full of-"

"Candy? Nope. I haven't eaten anything yet. Been to busy trying to figure out why my geese are laying silver eggs."

"No s-"

"Shrimp? No. Like I said, I haven't eaten anything yet!"

"Shi-"

"Shitakie mushrooms? No. Like I _just_ said _twice_ now, I haven't eaten anything yet! Now can you stop? You're really starting to bum me out!"

"What can't the little lad handle sailor words?" The clan lord laughed again. "Aw! Isn't he the innocent thing? Never heard a curse in his life! We wouldn't want to say bad things in front of him would we boys?"

All the leprechaun's gave evil grins. But before they could start saying things that would most likely ruin hurt Charlie's innocent ears, skittles started neighing. It seemed that the leprechaun's noticed Skittles for the first thing. The clan lord gasped.

"Is that-?"

"Yep! Yet since you won't give me clovers…"

"If ye get the pony (Skittles huffed in indignation) to use it's magic, we'll give ye all the clover's we got!"

"No. You'll give me all the_ four leaf_ clover's you ever get forever! Not just the zero clover's you have now."(Leprechaun's are tricky)

"Aaa so ye caught me trick! I'll have to ask me clan first."

The leprechaun's started talking in some weird language and Charlie wondered if the other leprechaun's had understood the conversation at all.

"Ye got yerself a deal, Willy Wonka! We will give ye every four leaf clover we get."

"Okie Dokie!" Mr. Wonka turned to Charlie and smiled at him.

They stayed like that for a minute and a half before Charlie realized that Mr. Wonka wanted him to ask Skittles to use his powers.

"Skittles? Can you use your magic?"

Skittles neighed in affirmation and headed back the way they came.

88

They reached the outside quickly and past Mobi. They went further into the forest until they reached a clearing. Skittles raised his head to the sky and neighed loudly. It started to rain Skittles and Charlie looked behind him to see Mr. Wonka running around catching the skittles in his mouth. Soon it stopped and Charlie saw that there was a rainbow starting from Skittles head and arching up and into the distance. Charlie knew with a certainty, since every thing in his dream so far had come true, that you couldn't just follow the rainbow to the prize at the other end. You needed to get there by special means. But how?

"How are we going to get to the other end, Mr. Wonka?"

"_Your_ going to ride Skittles to the other and before the rainbow disappears. Hurry now, if the rainbow disappears, the gold is gone forever."

Charlie looked at Skittles.

"Can I ride you to reach the other end of the rainbow Skittles?"

Skittles bent down so he could climb on. He had no idea how he was going to get on even if Skittles lowered himself. Skittles was after all, just like other fast horses, tall.

He suddenly felt himself being lifted up and placed on Skittles back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mr. Wonka backing back up to start near the clan lord.

"Hurry now Charlie!"

Charlie nodded and told Skittle to run as fast as he could.

When he had told Skittles to run as fast as he could, he didn't think that meant Skittles run as fast as light. The next think he knew he was next to a gigantic pot of gold.

"What do I do now?" He asked Skittles who started to eat some grass.

Skittles answered him by bucking him off so that he landed on top of the gold. The rainbow soon disappeared but the gold stayed and soon after that, Mr. Wonka came with Mobi. Attached to Mobi was a cart which carried all the leprechaun's who, not expecting Mobi's speed, were all groaning in dizziness.

"Fantastic job, my boy, simply fantastic! Now I believe have an accord er…gentlemen,

start looking for the four leaf clovers!"

The leprechaun's groaned and started to get out of the cart.

"Come now, chop chop! I haven't got all day!"

Soon they had tons of four leaf clovers and the leprechaun's were very happy.

After a short ride they were back on the jet and Mobi disappeared somewhere.

Skittles decided he wanted to take a rainbow ride back to the factory and headed of after Mr. Wonka told him to go into the open window on one of the tower's carrying with him the clovers.

"It's always open." Mr. Wonka said but he didn't say why it was always open.

After they were strapped in and they were in the air Charlie asked "So that was your entire plan and your real reason for bringing Skittles?"

"Nope! I just wanted to bring Skittles so you could ride him! My plan had been to give the leprechaun's some golden eggs in exchange for clovers!"

"What changed your mind?"

"Well I was sitting in Mobi on the way to the coves, relaxing, when I heard you say something about rainbows and the idea just came to me! Neat huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Of course y-"

An alarm suddenly started beeping and the jet started shaking.

**Warning Warning Wonka jet is low on Fufu fuel Warning Warning**

"This Charlie, is why you never use a jet with new installations without having it test driven first." Mr. Wonka said matter of factly.

"Why is it low on fuel?"

"Well I didn't count on the fact that super turbo boosters need a bigger fuel supply. At least there rad and hip. They got that going for them. But soon that will be the only thing going. I have to land or we'll crash. Hold on!"

**Warning Warning**

**Beep Beep Beep**

**Fuel supply depleted**

**Beep Beep Beep**

**ShhhhhhhhBAM!**

**88**

**I don't own the candy Skittles! I'll say that now so I don't get into trouble! Again I have not re read it so I might have to change some stuff.**

**Credit for the name Skittles goes to Bob! Thank u Bob! I'll tell you how I came up with this:**

**I flipped a die to find the horse's name.**

**I decided I wanted WW to crrep Charlie out because he was watching him sleep**

**WW neede a reason for being in the room**

**The idea of Charlie getting good ideas but didn't know it yet**

**rasomly decided that the food was the problem**

**looked up what geese eat**

**randomly decided that the clover wasn't coming from the same area**

**knew clovers came from Ireland**

**realized/ remembered that leprechaun's are Irish and come from Ireland**

**decided I wanted to bring Skittles along so I could introduce his name**

**phrase 'taste the rainbow' popped into my head**

**remembered that if you followed a rainbow, you'd be let to a pot of gold**

**leprachaun's love gold**

**14) Skittles is a rainbow horse**

**And thing's progressed from there**

**So that one die roll of fate, led to this chapter. Weird huh?**

**Creds to my peeps:**

**Bob: Thank you! Thank you!**

**Mithril Maiden: Me too! I'll let you pretend that you own Skittles Kay? You can tell your parents you have a color changing horse so they can send you to the asylum. I'm there already so I'll see you then!**

**Elizabeth: Better late then never I always say! We'll actually I don't but It's all good! I hate that too! I always's want to givemy input on something, but am too lazy to sign on, so I end up not saying anything…sigh…(Takes Gobstoper) Yay! (Puts in mouth and chokes on it!) Xx**

**Era Yachi: I'm glad I can make your day a little happier! (smiles) Yes I rule! (does peace sign) Oh and by the way…DUN DUN DUN!**

**Sherrrry: Well he's protective either way but I'd say-Hey! Who said he was the father! I haven't even got to that chapter yet! You guys are sooo smart! Of course anyone could figure it out…but at least I can drag it out right?**

**Devil Child Vorn: I hate suspense when reading other's stories but when it's mine…BRING ON THE SUSPENCE!**

**Caphius: Have we talked before? I could swear I've heard Squee before…hmmm….**

**anon: I think everyone and there grandmother can figure out who's Charlie's father but I was kind of hoping there would be at least one naïve child that is waiting for the chapter called Results. That will be up in about two chappies…maybe…**

**Tabbytha: Thanks. You'll have to wait a little while to find out the how. I'll just say that-nahh! It'll ruin it if I do! You'll just have to wait! Mwuhahahaha!**

**Sirius-Black-SFan: I loooove Sirius Black! Why did he leave us? WHHHYYYY! Anyway…I had thought something like that at first but then I figured that people would be like '……' lol cause it's the obvious choice.**

**Thanks to my peeps.(Which is you guys…I hope..) REVIEW! I just hope I didn't mess it up…since I'm too lazy to check…somebody check for me…**


End file.
